Timmy's Secret Wish!/References
*This episode first premiered in Latin America on November 3, 2011. *The title card to this episode is animated, similar to that of Channel Chasers and Super Bike. *Also, in the episode, Channel Chasers, at the scene of Blackbird and Sparrow, Timmy possibly makes a reference to this episode, stating, "You can't be me! I'm not supposed to get older!" *According to this special, the world of the Fairly OddParents has been the same for 50 years with no character aging, so that Timmy could keep Cosmo and Wanda forever (This could kind of explain the show's floating timeline which went mostly unexplained up to this point). At one point, Father Time (character) reverses this wish, causing every human character to age up 50 years. The only unaffected character is Crocker, whose childhood trauma has already aged him. The aging is eventually reversed after Timmy nearly sacrifices his life to rescue Poof. *This is the first time Foop and Vicky appear in the same episode but don't interact or appear on screen. The second time will be The Big Fairy Share Scare. *In Channel Chasers, Timmy finds out he loses Cosmo and Wanda in the future so it could be implied he made the wish after Channel Chasers. *Crocker meets Cosmo, Wanda and Jorgen again. *Timmy appeared as Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder again, as did the Crimson Chin. Neither has been seen since Season 6. However, the Cleft portion was a cameo. * This is Crimson Chin's last speaking role in the series. *Golden Locks and Hair Razor make a second appearance. *The concept of Hocus Poconos is similar to Unwish Island, although the former seems to be where they go if they are wished away for good. In Hocus Poconos, everything is in black and white, and dozens of wishes from prior episodes are seen, including Super Bike, The Gigglepies, and the Magic TV Remote. *After Father Time winds the Earth forward 50 years, everything becomes technologically advanced like in the Futuristic Dimsdale seen in "Future Lost", and is a parody of the Jetsons. *Several characters are also seen in old age, such as Timmy, his parents, Chester, A.J., Vicky, and Chet Ubetcha. Crocker also appears, but is unchanged due to the trauma prematurely aging him on March 15, a reference to the episode, "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!". *Father Time has a slightly resemblance to Mr. Turner, which is likely a reference to the episode, "Father Time!" which involved Mr. Turner and time travel, and also featured Mr. Turner on the title card. *We finally get to see Cosmo and Wanda's future house. Also one street was called Cosmo and another was called Wanda. *Cosmo dressing a soccer ball as Poof may be a reference to He Poofs He Scores. *Hank makes two cameos, first seen as a parade float, later seen in Hocus Poconos. *In the song, the dads appear which marks the second appearance of the dads. *Cosmo saying "Roll the clip!" may be a reference to This is Your Wish. *The map that Denzel used to cross out Jersey City shows highways. *Mr. Crocker thinks that Fairy World is Hoboken. *Mark Chang could be Jewish as implied in this episode. *This is the second episode that Cosmo turns into a magic key, the first being The Gland Plan. **When he was in the magic key form in this episode, he has an unhappy expression meaning this might be a reference to The Gland Plan because Cosmo kept saying his "unmentionably horrible job" in The Gland Plan. *This is the first time Dudley Puppy makes an appearance in FOP, the second will be on Meet the OddParents. *This is the last TV movie of the series. *This is the only TV movie of the series to premiere in the 2010's era. *Before the song "A Million Wishes" was sung, Jorgen sang the first 9 lines of the Fairly OddParents theme song. *During the song A Million Wishes, the following episodes are referenced: Add-a-Dad, The Big Superhero Wish!, Fairly Odd Baby, School's Out!: The Musical, and Hairicane. *The Magic TV Remote was seen on this episode. It was first seen in Channel Chasers. *The episode gained 2.9 million viewers on its original broadcast. * Innuendo: While showing photos of him crossdressed as Mrs. Turner, Crocker says "Things got a little weird!" and a photo shows Mr. Turner lying on the bed in a robe with a rose on his mouth and Crocker hiding under the covers. * This episode proves that if a fairy is wiped from existence, the Anti-Fairy does too. ** This may explain why Foop started targeting Timmy instead of Poof. *This is the last episode where Chester is voiced by Jason Marsden. His next speaking role in Dimmsdale Tales is voiced by an unknown voice actor which is also his last speaking role. * This is the first episode to feature the voice of Jeff Bennett. * This is also one of the Fairy Council members real name to be Ned. * Back to the Future - After Father Time reverses his time progression back to how Dimmsdale originally was, the poof effect that comes up reads "Back To Normal" in the same format as the Back to the Future logo. * - Crocker built an Interdimensional Matter Transporter, which is the same name of a trap card, Interdimensional Matter Transporter. * - The shape and function of the Interdimensional Matter Transporter bears resemblance to the Stargates from the series of the same name. * - Dudley Puppy makes a non-speaking cameo appearance at one point during the song, A Million Wishes as one of Timmy' toys; although his ears were white instead of black. * - During A Million Wishes song, Wanda shows up a pizza castle; this is a place in Bikini Bottom mentioned in The Bully. * - One of the toys in the Toy' Mountain is the Rubik' Cube. * Batman-The scene where the Crimson Chin and Cleft beat up some thugs left and right reference a scene from the opening to the Batman 1966 series *People mistaking the name of a fairy for Zeke. *Crocker thinking the gang is in New Jersey, and trying to figure out what city they're in. *The group of cheerleaders shouting "Yay, Timmy!" whenever something happens to Timmy. *Old people saying they need a quick nap. *Father Time saying stuff like "Shazam", "Shabango" and "Ta-dah", and then Timmy asks why is he saying these things, Father Time answers that he likes words with the particular letter. *Father Time being late. *During the first Fairy Council meeting, it is surprising that no one brought up Timmy's battle against the Darkness in Wishology, which shouldn't have been erased from the minds of the fairies or Timmy. *The Gigglepies were seen in Hocus Poconos, however, Timmy never wished for the Gigglepies nor wished them away as they were a real alien species that attacked, enslaved, and then were eventually overtaken and eaten by the Yugopotamians, but he only wished away the last few of their kind after they were seen and heard inside the last box of Invader O's that Timmy's parents found. *In the beginning, after the song, Jorgen said that Timmy should have wished for a better singing voice, but Timmy actually did in the episode, Chip Off The Old Chip when he had Chip Skylark's voice. *Poof should not have needed a cast because, as stated in Fairy Idol, Fairies heal very quickly. *After revealing that he did make a secret wish, Timmy said he wished Cosmo didn't remember the wish. However, at the start of the trial, Cosmo said that he compiled information about all his bad wishes. If it was a secret wish, and Cosmo didn't remember, there should have been no record of it (though that would disturb the plot). However, Cosmo may have written it down before Timmy wished for his mind to be wiped. *Timmy should not have been allowed to wish his parents victors of Miss Dimmsdale pageant as it is against the rules, but he actually only wished to be the judge in the contest to make sure that Vicky does not cheat, and to help his parents feel pretty about themselves. *The Fairy World Entrance Sign looks different at one time. *At the time of Timmy's trial, Cosmo and Wanda had been his fairy godparents for 51 years since they were assigned to him at age 9 and the secret wish had been in effect for 50 years. To reach his one millionth wish, during this time, he would have made an average of about 54 wishes a day. *Timmy made 1,000,002 wishes, as he wished that Cosmo would forget that he made the secret wish. *When Timmy says, "I wish it was warmer!", Poof had a wand instead of a rattle. *In the Hocus Poconos, Jorgen mentioned magic does not work there. However, Foop uses magic to dress as a gnome. This may be possible because Anti-Fairies are the opposite of fairies. *It is impossible for Crocker remember that he had Fairy godparents, because when a child loses his fairies, the memory of the child gets erased making him forget it once had fairies. Of course he could’ve been breaking the fourth wall. *It is unknown why Cosmo and Wanda's house looks the way it does in this episode as the episodes, Fairly Odd Baby and The Fairly Oddlympics suggest that Cosmo and Wanda would have a castle similar to the one that Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda have. *At the end of the episode, Crocker brings up a map when he suggests he was in Hoboken, New Jersey. The map includes Long Island as part of New Jersey, when it is in fact part of the state of New York. *'Blue Fairy Council member:' You have been summoned because you have violated the ruling of the Fairy Council! *'Pink Fairy Council member:' You helped Timmy Turner free his erased wishes from the Hocus Poconos! *'Purple Fairy Council member:' Now you will all be punished! *'Wanda:' You're the ones who should be punished for what you did to our baby and to Timmy! Sure, Timmy's made a few mistakes. Well, more than a few. A ton in fact. But... where was I? *'Denzel Crocker:' I'm trying to figure that out! Maybe we're ahead south of Atlantic City. *'Wanda:' Anyway, the point is Timmy's not the worst fairy godkid ever. In fact, he sacrificed himself to save all of us. *'Cosmo:' Roll the clip! *'Timmy:' Come and get me, I'm a delicious fairy! *'Wanda:' And now because of you, he's trapped in a horrible place forever! ---- *'Jorgen:' Foop, you do realize that you're Poof's anti-fairy! Which means if he goes, you'll go! *'Foop:' NO! I've won the case! Save me, Poof! ---- :(Chuckles the Fairy Eating Cockatiel shot lasers from his eyes) *'Foop:' It shoots lasers ''too? *'Jorgen:' Yeah, little Joshua was one messed up kid. ---- *'Wanda:' Oh no, Timmy's trapped. We have to go back! *'Jorgen:' We can't! The Hand of Fate locked the window, and probably went for a manicure! ---- *'Jorgen:' All of Turner's unwished wishes went to a horrible, lifeless place. *'Cosmo:' Oh no! Our baby is in Hackensack, New Jersey?! *'Jorgen:' Even worse, the Hocus Poconos! ---- *'Groupies:' YAY Timmy! ---- *'Timmy:' Look, I'm sorry. I didn't make that wish so I can have magical fairies forever. I made it so I can have Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof forever, because I can't imagine life without them. I don't care if I never get to make another wish. Just please don't take them away from me. They're my family. ---- *'Denzel Crocker:' I'm gonna miss Turner. Endlessly stalking him and giving him F's gave me purpose. *'Dark Laser:' He gave me purpose to. There's no point in blowing up a planet if Turner's not on it. Right, Flipsy? (''he chuckled as Flipsie flipped) *'Foop:' OH, FOR PETE'S SAKE! WE'RE BACK IN THE REAL WORLD!! GET SOME HELP!! *'Crimson Chin:' Timmy was my friend and sidekick! He was the wind beneath my chin! *'Poof:' sad Poof poof? *''but Foop cries'' ---- *'Blue Fairy Council member:' In all our years in the Fairy Council, we have never seen such love between a godchild and his fairy godparents! *'Pink Fairy Council member:' It is our ruling that Timmy Turner is not the worst godchild ever! Therefore, we overturned our previous ruling! You may have your fairies back! Category:References Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 trivia pages Category:Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Specials